ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Butler (Live Action Film)
Black Butler is an upcoming live action film based on the Kuroshitsuji anime. The film is based on the Jack the Ripper arc. Plot A bruised and beaten young man, Ciel Phantomhive, is asked by a demon if he wishes to engage in a contract with him, Ciel confidently accepts. Two Years Later, Ciel is in his study when his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, informs Ciel that his aunt, Madame Red, has come for a visit. She asks Ciel to allow Sebastian to train her butler, Grell, to be a better butler, unfortunately, Grell is extremely accident prone. Later in the day, Ciel's fiancée, Lady Elizabeth Midford arrives to see Ciel, but her visit is cut short when Sebastian informs Ciel about a letter from the Queen. Ciel and Sebastian take Elizabeth home before heading to the London Townhouse and take Grell with them. Ciel and Sebastian arrive at the townhouse where they meet up with Madame Red and one of Ciel's allies, Lau. While having some tea, Ciel reveals that the Queen has warned Ciel about a series of murders in Whitechapel being committed by someone called 'Jack the Ripper' and has instructed Ciel to be careful in Whitechapel and not go out at night, however, Ciel decided to investigate the murders anyway. Ciel and Sebastian head into Whitechapel to investigate the victims body, however, the commissioner of Scotland Yard informs Ciel that they don't need his help. Ciel, Sebastian, Madame Red, Grell and Lau head to a funeral parlor run by an ally of Ciel, The Undertaker, who agrees to tell Ciel everything he knows, if they can make him laugh, Ciel instructs everyone else to leave while he makes The Undertaker laugh. When he succeeds, The Undertaker tells them everything he knows, which allows the group to realise that whoever 'Jack the Ripper' is, it's someone with medical skills, Ciel instructs Sebastian to make up a list of suspects. When everyone returns to the townhouse, Sebastian is waiting with the suspect list, with the only one on the list without an alibi being the Viscount of Druitt, Aleistor Chambers. Elizabeth arrives at the Townhouse and makes Ciel explain what's going on, when Ciel tells her the truth, she helps him come up with a plan. Chambers is hosting a party that night and Elizabeth tries to get information out of him while Sebastian distracts everyone with a magic show, when she is close to obtaining information from Chambers, she is drugged and locked in a cage, where Chambers attempts to sell her as part of his human trafficking ring. Ciel and Sebastian find Elizabeth, Ciel removes his eye patch to reveal a pentagram on his eye and orders Sebastian to take care of the auctioneers, Ciel is able to save Elizabeth after knocking out Chambers while Sebastian takes out all the auctioneers, Elizabeth asks Ciel about the mark on his eye and Ciel explains everything, the pentagram is a mark a demon places on their prey to signify a contract between the two, the demon serves and the prey cannot escape, the demon devours the soul of the prey when the prey's goal has been fulfilled. Ciel has Chambers arrested, confident that the Jack the Ripper murders will end. The next day, a newspaper article reveals that Jack the Ripper has murdered another prostitute, meaning Chambers wasn't the serial killer, angering Ciel. The next night, over a game of chess, Madame Red discusses Ciel's motives for returning to the household and becoming the Queen's Watchdog. Before heading to bed, Ciel realises that no one could move fast enough from Chambers' home to commit the murder, except Sebastian, but is assured of Sebastian's innocence since Sebastian cannot lie to Ciel due to the contract. Ciel and Sebastian head to Dorset street, where they are sure the next murder will take place, while Ciel explains more about what he's figured out about the case, Sebastian gets distracted by a cat, just as Jack the Ripper leaves a house where he has just committed the murder of Mary Jane Kelly, Ciel gets a look at Jack the Ripper and recognizes him, Grell, Madame Red's butler. Madame Red reveals that she is the mastermind behind the Ripper murders while Grell reveals himself to be a Grim Reaper. Ciel reveals that he did some extra research about the murdered prostitutes and realised that they had all received abortions at the hospital where Madame Red works, when Mary Kelly was the only one left alive and Ciel realised that she would be Jack the Ripper's next victim, but he was too late to save her. Grell attempts to attack Ciel with his Death Scythe, but Sebastian blocks the attack. Ciel then orders Sebastian to stop them, and Sebastian and Grell fight each other, as do Madame Red and Ciel. Madame Red strikes Ciels arm and attempts to kill him, but when she hesitates, Sebastian attacks her to protect Ciel, as Sebastian attempts to kill her, Ciel orders him not to. Grell tells Madame Red to kill Ciel, but as she can't bring herself to do so, Grell kills Madame Red and her memories are shown and her motives are revealed, she hated the red hair she inherited from her father, but Ciel's father, Vincent, had made her love it and she had fallen in love with him, but when Madame Red's sister, Rachel, had married Vincent instead, she once again hated the colour, eventually, Madame Red got married herself and had even gotten pregnant, until she and her husband were involved in a carriage accident which killed her husband and doctors had to remove her uterus and unborn child in order to save her life, preventing her from ever having kids, she then found out about Rachel and Vincent's deaths and was heartbroken, when one of the prostitute came into her clinic asking for an abortion, she felt angry that they had what she wanted most and threw it away without a second thought, after killing her, she met Grell and the two decided to work together. Grell takes Madame Red's crimson jacket, Ciel orders Sebastian to kill Grell and another fight ensures, when Grell stabs Sebastian and Sebastian's Cinematic Records are shown, Grell is disappointed that the only thing shown are memories of him working as Ciel's butler, Sebastian's Tailcoat is ruined and he uses it to distract Grell to make him drop his Death Scythe, Sebastian punches and kicks Grell off the roof before attempting to kill him with his own Death Scythe, Grell pleads for his life, saying he can tell them who killed Ciel's parents, but they are interrupted by another Grim Reaper, William T. Spears, Grell is taken away for violating several Reaper Laws. Sebastian apologizes for allowing Grell to escape, but Ciel says it's fine. The next day, Madame Red's funeral is held at the church as Ciel enters carrying a red dress over his shoulder which he drapes over Madame Red's corpse as red rose petals fill the church. After the funeral, Ciel has a discussion with Lau, where Lau mentions that he looks forward to more interesting challenges from Ciel. Later, Ciel and Sebastian talk with the Undertaker at the grave of Mary Jane Kelly, after the Undertaker leaves, Sebastian questions why Ciel didn't kill Madame Red, since Ciel was carrying a pistol with him, but Ciel assures Sebastian that he didn't draw his gun because protecting Ciel is Sebastian's job, but Sebastian points out that Ciel also prevented him from killing Madame Red too. Ciel reminds Sebastian that Sebastian is the only one who cannot betray him. Cast *Dylan O'Brien as Ciel Phantomhive *Tom Hiddleston as Sebastian Michaelis *Skyler Day as Elizabeth Midford *Ben McKenzie as Baldroy *Morena Baccarin as Mey-Rin *James Franco as Finnian *Uma Thurman as Madame Red *Willem Dafoe as Grell Sutcliff *Patrick Stewart as Tanaka *Odette Annabelle as Rachel Phantomhive *David Schwimmer as Vincent Phantomhive *Tim Curry as The Undertaker *Aaron Yoo as Lau *Brenda Song as Ran-Mao *Alex Schemmer as Aleistor Chambers *David Arquette as William T. Spears *Rhys Ifans as Inspector Fred Abberline *Robert Downey Jr as Arthur Randall *TBA as Fairy Fay *TBA as Annie Chapman *TBA as Catherine Eddowes *TBA as Mary Kelly *Jeff Bridges as Lord Dalles *TBA as Baron Burnett Category:Black Butler Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Films based on Anime Category:Films based on mangas Category:Do not Edit Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R